


Demi-Angels Book 1: A prayer echoed to thunder

by Keyenuta67



Category: my own
Genre: Angel Wings, Angels, Archangels, Blacksmith - Freeform, Demi-Angels, Gen, Halo - Freeform, Michael angel, My First AO3 Post, Nephilim, Novel, Ramiel - Freeform, Seraphim, Swordsman, Wings, demiangels, gunslinger, pistol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyenuta67/pseuds/Keyenuta67
Summary: This story follows the sons and daughters of the Angels of heaven, as they protect and safeguard the world from the monsters and demons of the world. But recently it seems that guardian Angels are being killed from their posts. Throwing their areasinto entropy. And so as we follow Thomas Di angelo, the orphan son of an archangel of heaven through this book, the reason of why shall become clear.As whispers of a long dead enemy slither in the ears of all.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on this site so I hope you like it. If you have any advice, constructive criticisms, or just thoughts on the story in general-please comment. Thank you for reading my story I greatly appreciate this.

In a forest at night, there is a raging storm within the dark of the night. In the clearing a woman is running with all her might, striking and pounding the ground with her feet, trying and pleading her hardest; To escape the clutches of the creature who looms behind her, its visage cloaked within the pitch black darkness, leaving only its scarlet eyes able to be seen. This woman appears to be in her late 20′s as she clutches a bundle of white and gold cloth to her chest as if it's her own personal lifeline. Her curly black hair was now in a disheveled mess from her running, as it stuck to her brown skin from the pelting rain.

Her body began to wear down and grow tired as her body screamed for rest, but for the child, the little bambino she held so close to her bosom, she would soldier on to matter what. But this was all for naught as the monster began to close the gap between the mother and child. The chase continued on for many minutes until with one swift motion, the creature speared the woman through with its claws, staining them red with her blood, as it carelessly ripped them free. Making the woman collapse in a heap as the blood from her now open wound mixed with the rainfall as it soaked the once pure white cloth staining it with her blood, filling the air with the scent of ozone and metal.

From behind the pair, the monster grew a grotesque thin grin exposing it's sickening yellow teeth as it slowly strolled forward to it's wounded prey, as the child began to cry furiously as if sensing the coming death for him and his mother. The creature reached its black scaley hand towards the baby as if to finish him off as well, but instantly breaking through the darkness was a brilliant golden light enveloped the whole area in an intense, burning light, as now more than ever the thunder increased to a frightening degree as the forest filled with ozone. As a man spoke with a large commanding voice that sounded above the thunder itself.

"BEGONE, DEMON!" The command echoed with it's clear and precise sound, as the demon began to be burned to ash from the light, but before it was completely destroyed it spoke its final words.

"Damn, you angel! I Swear on the flames of hell that when that child reaches his fifteenth year I shall return!" It roared as it finally was finally destroyed. Slowly the light began to dim, as the forest began to darken once more. The man knelt to the woman and child, as his body radiated a white subtle glow as he wore a white and gold robe with large white wings.

"R-Ramiel…you're-here" The woman croaked weakly

"Elizabeth, rest save your strength, please. I am sorry I should have never left you or our child's side. I am sorry" he said as he held Elizabeth's hand

"cough, cough" "Don't be, your duty is to God, not I don't feel ashamed for that and please accept my final request please?"

"Anything, you name it"

"Please take our child away from this, take him somewhere where he is safe, also please bring him to me, please" she pleaded weakly with her voice growing weaker with each word

Ramiel nodded solemnly "Very well Elizabeth" He scooped up the baby and handed him to Elizabeth.

"My little Bambino, please grow to be a good man and be happy even though I can not be with you. And know that no matter what you shall go through know that I, your father and the Lord shall always be with you. Farewell, my son" From the sides of her face tears fellas she kissed the babies forehead.

Ramiel took hold of the child and began to fly with the child before saying one last thing."My Elizabeth, please take your rest I shall love you forever" Elizabeth now was left with only the pelting rain and the rhythmic thunder as she closed her eyes ready to accept death but it never came as a hidden winged figure dragged her away.

As Ramiel flew he finally made it to his destination as he set the child on the steps of an orphanage.

"Farewell, my son. I am sorry I can not raise you. I pray that you find happiness here, for your mother's sake. farewell, my son." When the angel knocked on the wooden door he began to disappear from sight as an aging old woman exited the door.

"Hm, who is it? A baby? Oh, child what has happened to you. Come let's get you out of this rain" She cooed carrying the child as on the cloth is written in gold, as the name Thomas Di Angelo.


	2. Chapter 1

This is the story of a child, born from the love of an Angel and a human.  HIs name, is Thomas Di Angelo. The date was November 25th in the city of New Orleans.  The sky was covered in an endless blanket of storm clouds, filling the sky with the echoes of thunder.  Displaying its powerful beat as the rains pelted the ground below.  Lightning arced trough the mass, and reflected through the rain in a beautiful light show. 

As the storm played its melody of patters and booms, a young child was busy snickering and bouncing without a care in the world; giddy at the contents of the book in front of him.  Flipping through page after page, hungrily consuming the contents of the book.  This energetic child is Thomas, now 8 years of age.  His skin is now olive brown, his hair has grown into a curly wool like bush of messy black and silver hair which curls around his face in pointed clumps of hair.  And at this moment, he sat in the middle of the orphanage as he read his birthday gift. Listening to the pitter patter of the rainfall that hit the building, smiling contently at their noise.  The boy had always had a love for the storms, even if they were dangerous sometimes.  Especially where he lived.  And while many of his peers hated them-Thomas loved them, they felt like, home to him in a way.  He couldn’t explain it but, they just, felt right to him. 

 

Whilst the boy was enjoying his book, another child around the same age as him, shuffled up towards the little bookworm.  He had floppy unkempt brown hair with fair skin.  His name was Johnathan and to the approaching child.  Thomas was interesting-albeit a little weird.  But entertaining none the less.  When other kids would play, Thomas played pranks.  Whenever there were breaks from chores Thomas would read as opposed to the other kids who just talked or rested.     
When John finally reached the boy he peered over Thomas’ book.

“Hey, what’re ya reading?”  he asked curiously, receiving no reply. All he saw were twostormy gray and blue eyes snapping up to his eyes before they frantically returned to the book quicker than a blink.  At this, John was a little confused but he asked again.  This time, only earning a quick 

“Hm?” from the boy before he returned to the contents of the book as a mischievous smirk began to curl on the boy's face. John began to join him beginning   
to catch on to the game. 

“What's your name again?  wasn’t it tuna or something?”  The boy snickered lightly as he turned his head side to side, smiles grew on each of the boy's faces as this kept going.  Question after question, a small response was given, revealing more and more each time as John began to get a handle of the erratic nature of the kid in front of him until they both began to have an actual conversation as they learned more about the other.  What their favorite color is, to what book Thomas was reading, and so on and so on until they began to become friends. “My name’s Thomas by the way, Thomas Di Angelo“  “Thomas huh, well my name’s Johnathan.  Or just John if ya want! “  “Alright, imma call you Johnny cocoa beans” Thomas joked as Johnathan rolled his eyes.  “Sure, as long as I can call you tomcat.”  The two boys laughed at their nicknames as they walked off just having fun as they each got a new friend today and neither could have been happier.

 

After months and months and sometimes even years their bond grew more and more. And more and more they saw the best and worst of each others traits.  And in John’s case, it was his reluctance to enter the fray during stressful situations.  For Thomas, this was his mischievous nature.  While it was fun to watch it also made him the main target of some of the bullies in the orphanage who was tired of feeling like an idiot because they fell for another one of his pranks.  And this swelled into its highest capacity on Thomas’ tenth birthday as a harsh storm raged overhead, like his other birthdays.  But unlike those.  This one was dangerous and wicked.  As if the sky was trying to restrain itself from destroying the city beneath it.  Unlike the other storms this one seemed to be followed with a darkness, and at its center was a boy in the orphanage e who was surrounded by a ring of kids each shouting and jeering for a fight as Thomas and the heavy set stocky older boy stared the other down.  One fuming with a red face while the other looked forward in a seemingly crazed energetic mischevious smile.  The sound of chanting rang through the old building as their stomps and yells vibrated on the floor below them as they then bounced in their ribcage.  Whether anyone knew this or not, today was a turning point for something.  And it weighed upon the two boys as they began to prod the other with insults.

“You brat!  I don’t know why you keep lookin’ in those books so much.  I mean we all know your parents are probably in the gutter somewhere. probably with their face in a bottle”  Probably celebrating they left your ass here!”  Those words struck Thomas hard as his eyes began to twitch as he could feel his anger crawl up his body, daring him to swing a fist as his thoughts were almost filled to the brim with saying one more thing you fat Bastardo.  Try me but he balled his fist as he fired back

“wow, an original thought!”  He mocked with surprise “Who would have thought he had a brain?!  Let's give him a hand everyone!  Because this is a truly great moment.  He’s finally reached past a babies age in speech.  “good for youuuuu” he drew out. He said tucking his book underneath his arm as he started a clap as everyone followed along with him as a round of applause descended upon the rooms thunder joined in with them, as the redness of the bullies face intensified as he was feeling more and more humiliated with each cheer and whistle as everyone began  holding their sides from laughing as Thomas continued “I mean we all thought it was just empty in there guess you got a microscopic brain then  But I bet by now you can't understand me huh.  So here, lemme translate.”  “Huuurb a deerp I fee smart.  Me got goo brain, Me finally think!”  He laughed as he held is book to his chest as he led his stomach. as he was joined by the crowd who either ooed or laughed alongside him.  At his words the older boy's face turned a new shade of red as he began to fume and fume =, his breathing intensified as his throat began to grunt with anger as his body began to shake with fury and annoyance with patches of humiliation to boot as his irises began to fade to red and back to the original blue as his grunts slowly began to  get more and more inhuman. As the rain from outside pltted harder and harder like a crescendo as it seemed to be reaching a climax of some kind.

“Uh oh, looks like his brains gone, everyone.  “Gosh darn it,”  he said crossing his arms in a swing as he spoke with false sadness  “he came so far too.  Well, I guess you can't rely on everything I guess.  Well then, ladies and gentleman, please let me announce the first ever human wart ho-”  Before he could finish the bully punched Thomas in his gut.  Thomas could feel his knuckles burying itself in his stomach as all of his breath exited his breath with a single gasp, like his stomach was the giant balloon as he careened into  the crowd  falling face first due to multiple people pushing him back as his head struck against the floor as his book flipped and tumbled to the foot of the bully, as he scooped up the book.

“Look at that, just like you and your family isn't it? Just a pile of useless, unwanted trash that belongs in the ground” And with that final push, a cry broke through the chants as Thomas scrambled to his feet as he charged forward and tackled the bully to the ground, swinging and punching with all that he had in him.  All of his anger, all of his sadness, all of his hidden though, all the negative things that were in Thomas were infused with each punch as his knuckles attacked whatever part of the boy was exposed.  Each strike was backed by a booming thunderclap as with each strike thrown was followed by a bolt of lightning ripping through the sky.  Thomas was lost in his anger.  He couldn't stop.  With each hit the skin of his knuckles was exposed but he didn't care.  With each hit, a part of the bullies face was broken and bloodied as hit after hit Thomas’ fist had blood covering his fists as his eyes were bloodshot and teary.  The pain of his fists and exposure of his skin stung, but instead of pulling back it fueled the boy, Thomas began to enjoy it.  With each new punch, the bully wept and begged for the onslaught to end but each plea fell on deaf ears as punch after punch rained down on his face.  Al of the cheering stopped as everyone began to murmur in fear.  But did Thomas care? No, not even a little.  He was enjoying his onslaught.  A massive and monstrous storm of thoughts flooded his mind, each telling him to keep going, hit harder, don't let up now.  make him feel all of your pain, he deserves it.  This massacre continued for nearly two minutes and as Thomas riled up his last fist as sickening crack of a whip echoed through the air, stopping his fist in mid-arc as the room was driven into a deafening silence as all eyes were on the caretaker as she strode towards the pair, parting the sea of children as she made her way over as with each foot was a chilling. “click” “Click” “Click."

 

She was a graying old woman, the caretaker of the orphanage.  And she did not look pleased in the slightest. The old woman was a wrinkling woman with a hooked nose with a reed boil resting on the ur of her nose as her hair was tied in a tight bun that seemed to pull her skin back.  Her eyes were furious and showed the bowls of hell as she glared at Thomas with a frown so dark and angry that if looks could kill.  Everyone in the vicinity would die two times over.  And now she walked towards Thomas with a stalking and angry manner as her heels clicked with each step.  “Click” “Click” “Click” The heels went as she now towered over Thomas, gripping his arm with an iron vise-like grip as she dragged the child to her office before slamming the door with a deafening thud.  With one simple movement the aging woman flung the child into a small stool as he crashed into the wooden object,  falling face first on the cold hard floor.  As the caretaker paced around with that annoying chilling click of her heels.  Shaking her head and muttering scatter thoughts of disbelief, disgust, anger and disappointment.  As if she was having a mental battle with herself as to how she would handle the events that just unfolded.  

Thomas on the other hand slowly picked himself off the ground, as he felt as cold as ice.  The room chilled him to the bone.  His body began to shudder as he could see his breath crystallize in the office as he was still thinking on the words of the bully as they turned over and over in his head as they were given more and more weight as his own thoughts began to envelop and strengthen them.  Nearly reigniting his bloodlust but honestly, he had too many thought in his mind.  There were so many that he couldn't even count.  He thought of the pain in his knuckle, he thought of what was about to happen to him. he thought of so much.  it was as if his thoughts were a never-ending hurricane as they whipped while in his mind.  This would have continued for a long time but there was a thought that broke through the others.  It was of the caretaker.  The old caretaker was strict, yeah, and she didn’t like fighting, but she never pulled down that old whip.  For as long as he's been there that thing was collecting dust.  Something was wrong, and the more he thought of it the more anxious and scared he became.  Even to the point where he began to shiver, and this time it wasn’t just because of the cold.  Something dark was here, and whatever it was it put his nerves on edge.  He tried to listen to the pelting of the rain to calm himself but it didn’t bring him any comfort like it usually does.  Instead, it sounded like crying.  This above all the other things sent his body into fight or flight mode. 

And in this case, his body was screaming with every nerve in his body that this was a time for flight.  And so on and on this cycle continued until that damned sound of the whip caused him to jerk towards the caretaker.  His face turned paled as her face had not changed, the boy only saw hell in her eyes.  And with a cruel calm and prickly voice, she spoke.

“Di Angelo,  what...was that?  What was that my child?”  Her voice with each sentence began to raise and raise.  Getting louder the more she talked.  “What, went through, that head of yours which made you decide to break, that POOR BOYS NOSE!”  She roared.  “Do you have any explanations?  Do you have any adequate reason for putting your hands on another child?!”  she yelled.  “Well?  What do you have to say for yourself boy?  Speak.  Now.   Or so help me you will wish you did!” with that last worked the whip cracked once more making Thomas jump in fear.  

“He hit me first!  he talked about my parents! he destroyed my book. he told me they were garbage and deserved to be in the ground!  What was I supposed to do let him hit me?!  Let him insult me and my parents?!  No, he deserved everything I gave him!”  the child spat with venom and anger in his voice he was mad at the bully, he was mad at her, he was mad at his life. 

“Your parents? Hmph, if I were you I’d stop holding them in such high esteem.  They left their only child on my doorstep, in the cold rain mind you.  They were probably deadbeats and drunkards who didn't even want a child or couldn’t find anyone to buy you.  So they left you here, like as your victim stated.  Like... trash”  Those cruel cold words struck Thomas harder than anything else in his life.  He felt tears begin to dwell up in his eyes once more, filling him with sadness and an unbridled fury as the boy once again swung his fists, only for it to be caught in an iron grip as they were pulled high in the air, his shoulders roaring in pain as it nearly went out of socket. The aging woman stared into him, eye to eye, her face curling in a mix of anger cruelty, and sadistoc pleasure as she said these final words.

 

“So...you want to fight hmm?  You want to strike me hm?  Well, then allow me to oblige”  Her smile curled and stretched to the sides of her face as she looked pure evil.  The caretaker grasped Thomas on his wrists throwing ing him into the wall as his face looked at the cracked old moldy wall as the caretaker tore off his shirt leaving is back bare to the cold wind as he shuddered at the new draft.  But, he sadly had much more to worry about than cold.  As behind him, the whip was being raised as he saw the shadow rise overhead.  This filled him with a fear so intense he begged or her to stop.  He begged for her to not do it he screamed and pleaded but all of those cries for mercy did nothing as the whip slipped through the air, striking his back.  Ripping and tearing his skin as he cried blood-curdling screams of agony and pain.  The whip felt like the flames of hill seared into his back, as jagged sharp rocks dug into the newly exposed skin and tissue, carving his body up even more.  And so it went crack after crack.  Cry after cry.  very scream, every sob, every piece of sound from that room echoed around the orphanage causing each of the kids to cry and trying to shut out the noise as much as they could. And so on this torture went for ten whole minutes with no relief as Thomas’ back was cut to ribbons as his back was scarred with woulds that would stay there for the rest of his life.  His eyes were creating pools of rears as his throat felt like a cheese grater went through it.  It was bare and broken as he could barely make a sound as he curled into a shuttering ball as he was surrounded by his own tears and blood, now scared for his life, both in and out.  And there stood the caretaker, with the same sickening kind smile from earlier looked into the boy's eyes.

“Now then my angel, clean yourself up and go off to bed.  Oh!  And I hope this has taught you a valuable lesson.  Sweet dreams!’  She cooed with false care. At her voice Thomas shuddered in pain and anger as he stared at where she walked off from the room as with the last of his voice he promised with all that he was that he would make her pay for this and that no matter what he would prove her wrong.


	3. Chapter 2

     After two years we return to the aging and decrepit orphanage. Its once pristine wooden floors are now stained in an old and patchy green paint, with the smell of mold and rotting wood wafting through the air with its foul odor.  As the orphanage, it self-was sweating from the humidity of the southern climate.  

On the two sides of the orphanages, walls are two twin staircases, each connecting at an overarching balcony which rests in front of an ancient and old copper bell.  Its surface now rusted and green due to its old age.  But there seems to be an oddity on this day.  Crouched in front of the bell are three children, each no more than twelve.  Two boys and one girl.  And they seemed to be discussing something.

“Tom, are you sure this is a good idea, I mean, you know more than any of us how bad she is!”  John whispered harshly

“Thomas, this is not a good idea at all!  if what John told me was real, why would you do anything to make her mad?!”

“Because that old puttana deserves it!  Plus, it’ll be hilarious to see her face!”  he chuckled.

“Yeah, your right, it would be pretty fun...but what if we get punished, We’ve seen your back, Tom, what if she does something worse?”  John asked meekly, his body began to shiver despite the summer humidity.  And to this Thomas just shrugged.  “Thomas, you can't be serious,” Indica said dismayed

“I am entirely serious. Well, as much as I can be.  So, are you guys ready or not?” he asked with a clap as he awaited their response, and to his question the two nodded as they each grabbed a sack and two buckets, each filled to the brim with strange materials.”thanks you guys, alright, everyone in positions!  This is gonna be fun!”  Thomas whispered excitedly 

And so the trio made their way to their positions.  In one of Johns buckets, he ran the edge of the opening on the floor in front of a wooden door, coating eh ground in a slick reflective liquid as he dripped some on the rails. Indica stayed at the beginning of the right staircase as John made an arc around her as she held her sack. As John mad his way back up to the door he held his other bucket as the two looked toward Thomas as they awaited him to start.  And as he saw his best friends primed and ready, he now stood underneath the lever, as he held out his other hand as three fingers fell as he mouthed.

3...

2..

1.

And with that last finger, he yanked down the pully with the bell striking its hammer against the ancient metal, delivering a deafening sound throughout the building. Thomas giggled crazily before drawing in as much air as he could before bellowing  “FIRE HURRY GET OUT!!!”  And with that, a stamped of clicking sounded from the caretaker's room before the door careened open, echoing with sickening crack as it hit the wall. And as she sprinted onto the liquid John hurled the contents of the bucket atop her, splattering her with glue.

“What on earth is thi-”  Before she could finish John shoved her forward causing her to slip and slide down the long staircase.  Unable to slow down at all.  And finally, she rocketed towards the front wall, landing back first as she groaned and tried to stand slowly slid on the back of her neck.  And do to the commotion the other kids came out and saw the display and everyone laughed their butts off at the caretaker.  Unable to suppress it as the old toucan tried to stand and fail.

The trio each rushed to the other as they gave each other a great big hug out of their excitement as they laughed along with the other children each complementing the other over and over again.

“You both were amazing!  I'm so proud!”  Thomas laughed giddily

“Oh man, we should be thanking you for being crazy enough to come up with it!”

“He’s not lying Thomas, none of us would have thought of it.”

“enough it was all of us!  Now let's go and check on the old toucan”  Thomas said.  The trio leaned over the balcony as they saw the caretaker pick herself up.  Her face red and filled with unyielding rage as her very body began to jitter and shake as her eyes bore holes into the laughing children as with one sentence, ended all the joy in the room, as she spoke with that cold and grating voice of hers.

“Who.  Did.  This?”  She snarled, her voice was cold and steely, her anger crackingher mask of calmness as she bore holes into every child, freezing them on the spot as they could only look at her.  With just a look alone, the gorgon of a caretaker turned every child into stone.  “If whoever did this atrocity doesn’t speak up this instance, everyone shall receive a punishment!  No matter what!  So I suggest you make your way here, now.”  If they weren't frightened before they certainly were now, everyone could still remember the pain from their own punishments, the stings, the burns, the feeling of their backs being torn to ribbons, as the constant aches and never-ending ghost pains followed them daily.  And especially the screams, those screams would follow all of them for as long as they’d live.  And now everyone was begging each other to confess and other just stood in place, no sound, no movement, only fear was left for them.

T-Thomas, what do we do I can't get another punishment again, the last one still hasn’t healed!  It still burns!”  John spluttered

“J-John don’t be a coward about this!  We-”

“Indica, you’re just as scared as I am, you’re literally shaking in your shoes”  He whispered sharply.  And so the two dipped into a mini argument before Thomas broke it up.

“Silenzio!  The both of you! here’s what's gonna happen the both of you go down the other flight of stairs and blend in with everyone else.  I’ll take the hit.  Don't worry about me, I’ll survive, just go”

“Survive?  Tom two years ago you cried for months as you could barely sleep cause of pain,  and you still wince whenever you talk about what happened,  W-we’re taking it together!”  John whispered

“He’s right, we’re friends, and we have each other back, no questions asked”  Indica agreed.  But Thomas’ face stayed the same, he wouldn't budge.

“Both of you go down now.  I’m not taking that as an answer...just please allow me to take it this time.  Alright?”  Thomas pleaded John and indica both looked beside themselves, they couldn't believe what Thomas was saying, they were each about to open their mouths again, but as they looked into their friend's eyes, there was no way they could change his mind, it was set in stone.  And with that they relented and gave their friend a hug as they gave their parting words as they made their way down. 

“Fine, you crazy boy.  Just please stop doing this to your self, you aren't a superhero you know.:  Indica scolded.

“ Good luck Thomas, please don’t get yourself killed doing this.  You don’t have o protect everyone all the time..”  And with that they each broke apart.  With Thomas whispering this as they went out of earshot.

‘I know, thank you’  And with that Thomas made his way to the balcony and peered over the rail, Sterling his nerves, while he eyed the fuming caretaker as she began a ten count, and as she made her way to three he got her attention.

“Hey, old Toucan, shut up we cant understand your squawking, we need English!  We don't speak bird!” He called out, the caretaker's face turned as fast as lightning, her eyes burned with hatred as she looked up at Thomas.

“YOU!!”  She roared

“Yes, me!  So what are you gonna do huh?   You gonna jab my eye out with that nose of yours?  Oh, my dearest apologies your beak my mistake, they're both so long I forgot which is which, you must forgive me. SO, how about we make this short.  Are ya gonna burn everyone’s brain cells till there ain't nothin' but ash, or are ya gonna actually do something productive so we can get on with the day, it's humid and we need water!  And your spit doesn't count.  We’d rather drink sand that that poison!”  As Thomas looked at the caretakers face it turned a new shade of red, her eyes and nose seemed to release smoke as he breathed in and out like a wild animal, it sounded guttural and primal, with every deep and hot breath she released a peek into Hellas it created throughout the room. She was so furious that she could only say two words and each sounded inhuman,

“come here.”  She growled and with his signature grin, Thomas said.  “With pleasure, just don’t kill me with your breath before I actually get your punishment.”  And with that throughout the whole night and most of the morning, there were cries and screams of pain echoing throughout the orphanage in an unending symphony of bloodlust and pain as an unconscious Thomas laid in his bed for two days due to blood loss.


	4. Chapter 3

     Over these past three years, nothing major had occurred in Thomas’ life.  A prank here it there but nothing noteworthy.  Well, except his appearance anyway. Over the years his hair has grown longer and shaggier than before.  It looks as if he has a black, coily cloud wrapped around his face and head. He's grown taller as his body is still generally lanky or scrawny. But as of recently with his 15th birthday approaching, 

All he could fell was anxiety and stress.  At random points his body twitched rapidly as his nerves were on edge, now more than ever, he saw visions of events and buried memories that only rear their heads on Mother’s day.  All of these memories, feelings, and ticks all turned in the boy’s subconscious. It somehow knew that tomorrow would change everything in his life.  For better, or for worse, he couldn't tell. On his last day of being 14, he shuffled towards his bed, tired and strained on his shoulders, it was like someone put sandbags on his shoulderblades.   The boy didn’t know what they meant, each year on his birthday that weight and strain only increased as if there was something hidden beneath the skin.  But he was too tired to care much of it.  It was time for sleep.  And now more than ever the feeling of dread increased, his skin frequently felt clammy and out of whack, and so as an attempt to stop it he laid upon his “bed" which In reality, he and most of the orphans slept on thin wooden mats with only a strip of plastic for them to lay upon.  And as he laid on the mat, he saw a faint figure in his vision, it looked like a man, but he was hazy and hard to make out, but as sleep claimed him, he couldn't think much on it as he began to dream. 

     As I went to bed I felt a pain in my chest, it felt like my soul was being struck by lightning as my eyes were set on fire with energy that licked behind my eyes, I forced myself up as I saw myself standing in the wreckage of a burnt building as a rythmic clap of thunder echoed overhead. My breath calmed as my stress melted away with the ease of my shoulders. This was very familliar to me, whenever my birthday came around I always had this dream.  Well, not exactly each year I stood in a building as a storm raged above the sky, year after year, pieces of it became burnt and broken, as a slither of laughter vibrated below me, but at first it was faint. Sorta like a whisper if it had turned into a snake, but  recently it got a lot louder. Which annoyed the heck outta me, and now I’m here looking at a rolling green field as I see flame begin to blaze.  They were a sickening red, it's like they were made outta blood. They raced towards me with an unholy screech which chilled me to the bone. In the sky a flash of lighting lit up the clouds as two birds dove down, each beelining towards me at lightning pace. The eagle and the falcon circled around me as quick as they could, every flap of their wings delivered a clap of thunder as arcs of lighting crackles off the two in a silvery blue display. 

As they flew around me, they each released water in their arcs, creating rings of rain as a tether of lightning connected them.  Aa they flew, they got closer and closer around me, I stared at them as a cry from the flames made me whirl around to see that the flames were about to reach me. Their overwhelming heat rippling in the air as it reached their circle of rain, suddenly stopping in its tracks as it stalked and circled around me like predator sizing up its meal. Its like the rain was poison to it in a way, but as it circled the damp ground, strips of blood was splatterd on the earth, allowing the flames to surge through, it curled around me in a tornado of flames, as I gasoed for breath, my lips were cracking, my eyes were watering and i was suffocating from the heat. Its flaming mass condensed and formed a demonic visage which leared down at me with a chilling grin.   Showing the immage of a demon.  And from its maw I heard a cruel, chilling laughter, that frightend me to my core as I heard it cackling.  But before I could pass out, it spoke in a language that was strange to my tounge but somehow familiar in my ears.  It only said these words.

“Soon child,”  And with that I awoke in a cold sweat, gasping for breath, feeling my hands try to claw at my neck, but to no avail as I got myself back under control, all I could think of was. “What the hell was that” I gasped combing through my hair. I’ve never had a dream like that, what the heck is happening, I’ve had weird dreams before, but that, that was something on a whole other level.  I began to lift myself up as my regular flood of thoughts filled my brain, most of it dealing with pranks, (which are awesome If I do say so myself,) and with other stuff I’d rather not tell anyone ever.  But beyond that, one thought got me out of my funk.  It was the plan I had today, this was a prank that had been in the making for the most part of the year.  My coup de gras for that vecchia strega.  Not nearly my crowning jewel of pranks, but for her, this was gonna be one of my best.  Not to mention this took so long for the supplies I needed, and a few days ago, I got all I needed.  Now then, time to rally the people, and especially my two lieutenants.

   I walked across the creaking wood floors and made my way to John and Indica.  These two have been with me through thick and thin, and now, I need their help more than ever.  Indica and John had each grown as well.  Indica let her hair grow to a point where her blonde locks now reached the middle of her back as she normally wore a black floral dress.  John, on the other hand, had stayed mostly the same, much to his anger and my pleasure as it was a classic thing to mess with him with.  Now he wore mostly a white shirt with browns suspender and pants.  And now I needed them for the most difficult request I shall ever have.  A mission so deadly, so dangerous, that It’d be absolutely impossible for one to do on their own.  And this task was, wake up everyone in the orphanage and get them into positions without everyone waking up the target before it was time.  And so I ventured into the life-threatening area that was Indica's bed.  And so I shook her.

“Indica, Indica, wake up its time”  And with that, I turned to my right as poked John in the cheek.  “John, wake up.”  And to both responses I received grumbles.  And so I played my foulest technique.  Imitating the toucan.  “Ahem,  Johnathan Young!  You are assigned to the toilets for two weeks, and You shall only use your toothbrush!”  I said in a shrill and squaky voice.  And as if on cue John bolted up and gave a salute.

“N-no please sir I-I mean Ma'am anything but that please have mer-...Jesus Tom it's only you.  Why, why did you do that to me?  You know what horror I saw!”  He whispered seethingly.  

“Yeah, sorry 'bout that, glad I could get you up.  You look well, I mean-”  

“What is it this time man?  Also happy birthday dude.”  

“Wake up Indica, oh and thanks man!” 

“What?!  You know she’ll kill me!  You know what she can do with her pillow right?  She rebroke that guy's nose with one!” He cried fearfully

  “Yeah, hehe, I know, I had a front row seat, it was hilarious as heck! Hehe, good times, good times...Buuuut, if you die. I shall tell stories of my friend, no.  My brother, who risked his life, by waking the great and powerful Indica from her slumber.  I know the  risk is high but this is for the greater good.” I said stately, placing my fist on my chest. 

“Uh huh, alright, if you see her readying her arm, pull me out.”  I nodded and saluted with a fake sniffle as I saw this brave soldier go off, prepared for the challenge that was Indica’s pillows of death.  And so John whispered a phrase in her ear.

“Indica Jones, for your punishment, you shall cut every folicle of hair that is on your head this instance!”  And with that sentence, a feeling of bloodlust filled the air as I felt the chill air of death rise from Indica, as she held her pillow in the sky as she was about to deliver divine retribution. Indica cried

 “Never!”  as her pillow was about to unleash its furry before she caught herself mid-arc, staring at me and John at first confused and then annoyed.   “Why are you two here?  And by you two I mean you, Thomas, what’re you plotting?”  She said pointing her pillow at me to which I held both my hands up in surrender. 

“My apologies general Indica, but I require both of your services on this fatefu-” 

“Stop talking like that or I will hit you”  She threatened.  

“your're no fun,  alright I need you and John to help me wake up everyone and get 'em into positions.”  

“Positions?  For what? Also happy birthday Tom”

“For a level five, and Thanks Indica.”  And as Level five exited my lips I heard two panicked and scared. 

“What?!”  Echo besides me as I put my finger to my lips in slight annoyance. As I tried calm the two down, I explained the steps to them.  And after that, they both looked at me like I was crazy, well crazier than before.

"Tom did, did you lose your brain from all those beatings?!"  John asked incredulously

"Nope!  A lot of skin off my back but other than that, nope!"

"well, you must have gotten some damage!  You know better than any of us how she is!  And if you do all of this you know she'll probably kill you this time!"

"Eh, she might, but at least I'll go out with a laugh!  Now come on, this ain't an argument!"

"What n-" indica injected

"No argument!"  I said dragging them before they could respond.  And after nearly an hour of setting things up a few of the other orphans got up and noticed what was happening,  And so that gave me an idea.  And so I had the other orphans join in on this one.  And now we all awaited the time to begin, i stood on the balcony and everyone else stood on the ground floor, each armed with their weapons of mass humiliation as I finally saw the thumbs up from the lead attacker. And with a valiant salute, I walked to the bell once again. A smile curling at the corner of my lips as the old memories of one of my first pranks stirred in my head. I felt my hands twitch in excitement as If I had lightning coursing through my veins as my adrenaline followed suit before I pulled on the lever and did one of the things I'm best at, hurling insults!

"HEY OLD TOUCAN SAM, GET YOUR ARSE OUT OF YOUR CRAPPY NEST!  IT'S TIME FOR YOUR DAILY CRACKER!!" I bellowed as the infamous heels clicked to the ground, but unlike before she didn't storm out of her room. but I had a plan for this, I set up a trip wire as it caught her foot, tripping and sending her flying down the stairs into a hanging clown suit, it ripped off the hanger as it wrapped around her body, as down the next row of steps she was gifted a big orange afro with a red rubber nose that was broken through by that weapon of a beak that's on her face as she continued to rocket down the steps as she was driven to a stop and was flung on a mini tricycle, and with her precious momentum was crashed into the wall. Rising from the pain she slowly lifted herself up as she pulled on another wire.   And as the thread dipped, buckets of red, green and pink paint sloshed in every nook and cranny of the orphanage, painting it with vibrant poka dots all around. And seeing the mess of her beloved building she slowly turned in rage, ready and willing to threaten and harm anyone she saw. Butbefore she could say anything, her words were caught in her saggy, turkey like throat, as an army of orphans with a pie in each of their hands, each locked and loaded, awaiting the command.  To which I gladly gave, with a bright and maniacle voice I roared.

"FIRE!"  As the bombardment of pies rained down their delicious hell upon her from every angle imaginable.  Submerging her in the remains of the valiant pies which lost their lives on this great day.  And so seeing all of our work I swaggered down the stairs with my hands behind my back.  As I held a special present for the old bird.  And as she was wiping the pie off her glasses and face I pulled out a large cake with the words happy birthday written above the blue cake, and after I blew out the 15 candles I personally smushed it in her face as it slowly fell  from her deranged and angry horror that is her face.  And as I looked her in her eyes I smilled wickedly before I turned to my adoring audience.

"This may have been my best work.  I must thank you Miss Toucan sam,  You were a wonderful voulnteer I must say! And for all of my great and talented assistancts I must give you the biggest thanks, without you, this would not have been possible!  So now let's give our voulunteer and youselves a large applause!"  I announced delivering a mock bow as the applause rained down as laughter followed closely behind. That was until I felt a sharp tug on my collar.

"YOU!"  She growled, foaming at the mouth.  Or at least I think it was foam, might have been left over icing from the pies.  But regardless she was pissed as she ground her teeth together as if she was about to explode from anger.

"Yes!  Me!  Ya know, ya might want to invest in a life time supply of mouthwash, no ones breath should be this deadly.  Also Im pretty sure the trash doesnt count as tooth paste, just sayin'"

"You little insignifigannt wretched-."  It was at that word when all her anger dissapated as a bright idea clicked in her head.  "So, you want to perfom hmm?  Well perform this trick will you?  Dissapeare from my sight forever!!" She spluttered, litereally kicked me out as I fell on my butt, hearing the sound of the door slamming shut as I had one thought go though my mind.  

'Oh crap'


	5. Chapter 4

Immediately after that thought crossed my mind, I bolted to my feet and rushed to the door-knocking and banging on that old door frame with it shuddering from the impact. 

“Can't you take a joke ya old toucan? Let me back in!” I called rapidly. “I gave you a good breakfast and free face paint after all! Honestly, its an improvement if you ask me…” All I heard was silence and a fee crickets. “Just let me in already!” I yelled impatiently.

And so after a minute of freaking silence, the old caretaker craned her wobbly, turkey gobble neck, out the door while her wrinkly face painted head glaring at me, snarling in disgust, annoyance and a dash of utter rage. Ahhh, it's good to know my work is well received. It truly warms my heart. Though I still don't see what's she so mad about? If that clown makeup wasn't on her face I'd probably be turned to stone from pure ugliness, though luckily that beak of hers would blind me before I would have to witness something that awful. 

"you, dare. Ask me, to let-you back in. After the travesty, you did to me?! Not on your life you demon!!" Her voice was weighty and wet like it was taking all of her effort to to scream. I could feel my lips curl up as I had one last thing to do. 

"Hey, hold on before you close that door-lemme tell ya something real quick"

"What?!" she growled monstrously.

"Honk, honk!" I sounded squeezing her red rubber nose, snickering as she slammed the door shut, rattling the old bolts in the door as I dusted myself off.

"heheheh, oh~ i love messing with people. But still though, I reaaally stepped into it this time didn't I? Heh, welp. Guess I'll visit the Paynes. Might be able to stay there for a while. Maybe then I can relax. " I muttered placing my hand in my pockets. Even when I left the orphanage, I still couldn't shake off that anxious feeling that's been following me all day. Even after some good old mischief it still bugged me. 

Unbeknownst to the boy at this current point in time, two figures watched him. One from the rooftops, the other in the shadows beneath his feet. All that the boy knew was that today was going to be something he'd never forget.

As i strolled through the streets I closed my eyes as I was comforted by the sounds and smells of the city. The far away music and the early morning chattering, the sounds of the cars that drove beside me. And the smells of early morning cooking riding the breeze. Each of em made me feel at home it gave me a bit of peace funnily enough. As I kept on strolling, I felt the cool wind of fall sweep against my arms as causing me to drift down memory lane. It reminded me of when I first met the Paynes, those few years ago.

It was around 6 years ago I think. The city had one of its worst winters in god knows how long. Snow piled up to your waist, ice froze and started cracking the roads, hail the size of golf balls fell on everyone. I mean it was like someone released a bag of winter in the south for a year. And I was, running away from the orphanage in it. The cold air ripped through my raggedy clothes chilling cutting through my skin and chilling bones to their core. It even felt like every tear I cried froze as soon as it left my eyes. I didn't want to live In the orphanage. I didn't want to deal with the beatings! I didn't want to deal with all that bull- geez I got carried away. Anyway it wasn't a good day for me at all...I was, tired of everything, I was tired of living. Everything just seemed wrong about my life and I hated it!

But as I ran and ran my vision began to blur and darken. I barely had any energy, let alone any to stay in the cold like that. And so I crashed on the snow. My body shivering and crying. I didn't care if I died or not. I wanted everything to be over. It wasn't fair. Why was it that I was given this crappy of a life. It wasn't fair. That thought was all that went through my head. It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair. 

As I curled up in the snow waiting for everything to end. In my last pieces of consciousness. I saw a light. And person who crouched in front of me. All I could see was their lips. And they said. 

“a boy?” and after that I finally passed out. 

After God knows how long I began to stir and wake up, feeling something weird. It was Actual heating. Just at the feeling of this it snapped me awake as I jolted up, looking frantically everywhere. But honestly now I wish I hadn't. My reward for doing that was a wave of nausea, some headaches, and the room starting spinnin’. So yeah, lucky me. 

“Wh-wha where a-am I” I stuttered from the cold that just left me. my eyes kept scanning everything around me, slowly getting less and less blurry. As I noticed I was swaddled up like a baby in a blanket in a sorta restaurant or something. But to my question from earlier, a gruff grizzled voice spoke beside me with my head whipping towards it. Again stupidly hurting myself in the process. Bad form young me, bad form. 

“Thank the lord you're finally awake. Whew,” he sighed in relief “ we’d thought you'd never wake up. Anyways, here kid.” the gruff pop belly man inclined placing a mug in front of me. Inside of it was a brown liquid with big marshmallows floating to the top. At first the smell of it hit me instantly. It smelt like absolute heaven. The smell of chocolate glided into my nose as I felt like I was inside a hershey's forest, but within it were hints of coffee whipped cream and more. My eyes studied it curiously with wonder and a bit of fear as they crawled back over to look at the man. Each asking why. But all he did was nod and motion for me to drink. And so I did. 

And with that one drink I was taken to world of cocoa, coffee, whipped cream and marshmallows as I took my first sip of coca. As it filled my stomach with a newfound warmth spreading from my stomach to all through my body. With that I couldn't help but smile at him. It was delicious beyond belief. And no it wasn't just because this was my first time drinking hot chocolate either. 

As I looked up to man to thank him i got a clearer picture of his face. His skin was fair but he had bright red cheeks with short black hair and a mountain man beard beneath it. He wore a dark green shirt with a white apron covering his pop belly. Honestly he looked like a young santa claus if ya ask me. But eh. 

“T-thank you” I muttered taking another sip. He smiled at me warmly and lightly chuckled as he eased down to my level with a grunt. With it being clear he ain't done that in a while. 

“ahh, it my pleasure kiddo. Was about to ask ya if you were alright but it seems you're still kicking. That's good to see. Though I will say, ya nearly gave my wife a heart attack with her finding you out there in the snow. Glad to see she can be at ease for now. Still son, what made you wanna be out in the snow like that anyway?” at the sound of son and the question he asked the chocolate went bitter in my mouth as I stared at the table. I felt my lip tremble as I tried to command it to stop, but on it went anyway. I'm not sure what his face looked like after that but I heard him sigh in what I guess was either pity or understanding. Which one it was I couldn't tell that's for sure. 

“ah, I see. You, you don't have to talk about it of you don't want to now. Hmm” he hummed in thought rubbing his beard. “how about this then. How ‘bout we introduce ourselves hm? That sound good?”

“mhm” I nodded weakly 

“alright then guess I'll start us off then. The names Jack, Jack Payne. What's your name kiddo?”

“mm, my name is Thomas. Sir” I quickly added not used to actually using stuff like that. 

“Thomas aye? You've got a nice name child. It's good to meet ya Thomas” he said patting me on the shoulder. At his touch I flinched slightly as I felt my nerves flare on high alert. I noticed his hand freeze after I moved but after a drink of chocolate. I felt better again. 

“uh, sorry about that. sir” I added again. Jeez I'm never gonna get used to that

“oh nah, my mistake, should've asked. Welp, anyway. I'll check and see if your guardian angel is back.” right after the words left his mouth a bell jingle in front of me. I saw a woman rush through the door carrying bags of weird looking supplies? Medicine? I wasn't sure what they were before she came over to me. The woman looked to be sorta in her late 20s. Her skin was fair like her husband, as she wore a tightly wrapped ponytail which housed her brown hair. 

“oh thank goodness you're alright. I was worried sick! How are you doing so far?” she frantically asked, her voice peaking with worry. 

“Now now Mattie calm down you're gonna frighten the boy like that. Take deep breaths dear” Jack urged as mattie began calming herself just enough to not talk a mile a minute. 

“okay, I'm fine, I'm fine. My apologies child. Sorry of I startled you at all. I was just, worried. Are you feeling any better?” she asked on edge, with worry still present in her honey brown eyes. 

“I'm feeling better ma'am” I assured her, not wanting the lady to have a heart attack on my behalf. And with a thankful sigh she smiled st me. As a cord pulled in my chest as I saw her face switched with someone else. Instead on Mrs. Payne I saw a woman olive skin and beautiful curly hair who had a beautiful smile on her face. I couldn't place the face with any names or any memories but. At the sight of it tears welled in my eyes as the empty cup in my hand wobbled slightly. 

Between the married couple they both looked at the boy as he tried to hide his sadness. Looking upon him sympathetically. As they both tried to think of a way to help him. Or at the very least. Get his mind off of what caused tears to spring up. 

“oh, where are my manners? I'm sorry for being so rude. What's your name child?” she cooed. Thankful for being led away from whatever that memory was I answered her. 

“my names Thomas ma'am” I said. “it's nice to meet you Mrs payne” I smiled weakly 

“it's nice to meet you as well Thomas. And while I wish we could talk some more-you, need some rest. You can stay with us for the night if you'd like” she offered brightly. I opened my mouth to agree almost at an instant, but I closed it as I began to think of all they did for me. I don't want to be a bother for them too. Not when they've been so nice to me already. 

“uh, no don't worry about it. I, I'll be fine, Honest.” I tried to assure her. But one look in her eyes and I knew she didn't believe me. And also in them i saw the look of someone who is not taking no for an answer. I saw the sight of a mother who's taking none of what I just said. 

“don’t worry dear, we'd be glad to have you stay with us.” She urged

“um, no thank you. I don't wanna be any more of a bother” I tried explaining

“nonsense Thomas. It'll be fine. Just for tonight alright?” she asked warmly, resting her warm hand on my shoulder. I flinched but still her hand remained as I looked into her eyes I fought with all my might to say no but. I couldn't refuse. And as warm tears welled up in my eyes I thanked her. 

“ok, I'll stay for tonight. Grazie!” Right after I said that I heard her breath hitch for just a moment. Her eyed for a brief moment looked at me in shock. Like she just remembered something. But it was not long before she returned to normal.

“excuse me? Mind saying that again Thomas?” Mattie asked oddly

“Grazie?” I asked her curiously “it means thank you in Italian” I responded confused. 

“heheh, well aren't you smart. Come on let's get you tucked in” she chuckled holding out her hand. I looked at it hesitantly but shakily. I grasped it. As she led me up the stairs and into something I haven't felt in years or ever as far as I could remember. An actual bed

And as I laid in the mattress so many foreign feeling echoed throughout my body at once. Comfort, peace, a soft mattress, and pillows and well you get the point. And as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light. 

Beneath the sleeping child the sound of pacing could be heard. Mattie’s demeanor was tight and confused as she had her hand resting on her chin in thought. Much to Jack's bewilderment and amusement. 

“Mattie, you've been pacing for nearly five minutes. What's on your mind?” he chuckled 

“it's about Thomas Jack!” she fired off hurridley “doesn't he look familiar to you?” Jack stared at his wife incredulously. 

“Course not, we just met child today Mattie. Don't ya think you're overthinking this just a bit?”

“He spoke Italian to me, he favors her and you know it. He even has her curly hair! I just, I just don't know. He favors Maria so much it's scary.” she huffed lost on thought. As she rested on a stool. Jack's lips fighting into thin line as he sat besides his wife wrapping an arm around her in worry and comfort. 

“Listen, listen, it won't do you or either of us any good to just run ourselves ragged about this. We can ask him tomorrow, when we’ve all, had our rest, alright?” mattie sighed at his words and grumbled in acceptance. Like it or not he was right. It's no good if she wears herself out on this. She just hoped that the child sleeping upstairs could shed some light on her feelings. 

On the next day, I woke up frantic and scared as I looked at my surroundings as fast as I could. Which again, caused the room to spin. I need to work on not doing that at some point because I'm tired of looking at everything like I just went through a spin cycle. As I sat in silence of the bed room and waited for my eyes to get back to normal. My mind started to wander about a lotta things. The orphanage, the family, that memory from last night. All of it raged in my head like a storm. I was so caught up in my own memories that a knock at the door nearly made me jump out of my skin as the wife eased her way in. 

“Ah, good to see you're up and about. We were just getting ready to make breakfast. Though before that let's get you a bath real quick huh?” she asked brightly 

 

“but I ain't got any other clothes” I told her

“oh don't worry that ain't a problem. We went and bought you some this mornin’” 

“wait, you didn't have to do that. You just met me yesterday?” I said skeptically “why are you so nice to me?” I muttered 

“Well why wouldn't we be nice to you. It's only right. And I'm sure anyone else would've done the same” she assured me sitting at the foot of the bed. At her words I nearly scoffed at it. 

“Still though, why do so much for some random kid you just met on the street? Why buy me new clothes?”

“hm, you got me there. Truth is, there isn't a reason. I just saw you needed help and I'd never feel right with myself knowing I clicked have helped you. It was just what felt right. Now then that's enough bellyaching for one day. Let's go on and get ya outta these rags.” At her words my lips twitched as I moved my body slowly from the bed as I stood up and took off my shirt. Woth each movement that stretched my back even a little bit. Caused me to wince. 

I tried biting down on my tongue to stop it. But still they went on. Until I finally got that old shirt off. And all the while I could feel the wife looking at my back. As I heard a gasp from behind me, sending a chill and a jolt down my spine. Causing all of my hairs to stand on ends in worry. I slowly turned to meet her in the eyes as she cupped her hands over her mouth in shock and disgust. As I knew why. She saw my back. She saw every damned scar and mark that tore I to my back. Some still fresh. And others long healed. As now my back was on display. Battered and cut to ribbons by that toucan witch. 

I could see her face look at me. As she removed her hands. Her mouth opened and closed several times. Her lips trembled as her throat gulped. The air was heavy and strained as she tried to find what to say. And as I looked to her eyes. I saw her look at me in shock and pity. I hate that look. And I hated this situation. She didn't deserve to see that. No one does. 

“Oh, Oh my Lord. Th-Thomas. I'm so sorry what happened child oh no” she whimpered, barely able to speak. The bed creaked and groaned as she walked up to me. She down to my level and tried to rest her hands on mine but I flinched them out of her grasp.   
“Thomas, who, who did this what, where did you-”

“its nothing!” I hissed quietly “its, it's none of your business it's nothing” I said “its nothing” I pleaded. “its nothing” I cried into her shoulder. Dry heaving ss my tears splattered against her shirt. I felt her arms wrap around my waist. Avoiding my back. I flinched again but I accepted the embrace. 

After minutes of hugging and crying I told her everything that happened. The beatings, the insults , the bullying, the caretaker, the orphanage, and all of us in there and how we were treated. I broke down and spilled everything. While it felt good to let it out I felt weak I felt defenseless I felt helpless. And as I told her every crappy memory abd feeling replayed in my mind second after second. My find balled in my hand in anger and pain as my words slurred and my body trembled. 

“that, that's it. I'm calling the police. This has gone on too long. I won't stand for this!” Mattie said with fury and disgust in her voice. She started racing to the phone on the wall but I bellowed 

“No! Please don't do that” i begged and pleaded to her

“don't do it? Thomas this is abuse, she is abusing all of you! No she is going away for a long, long time!”

“please, dont please dont do it.” I spluttered with tears threatening to go down my eyes once more as I hugged against her leg trying to stop her. Mattie's face looked at me in pure shock and confusion. Everything about her asked me why. 

“Thomas, why, why stop me? You're all hurt so much why?”

“because we're all family. No one wanted us. Not our parents or anyone who would try and adopted us. We had no one to love but each other. We're the only family we have left. Please don't separate us...please” I pleaded. My hands gripped her shirt tighter and together as my voice dipped with each sentence as I could barely keep myself from crying again. There we stood together and for minutes on end there was only silence. And then with a shaky breath I heard the phone click back into the wall. 

“o-okay. I won't call the police. But, I want to know one more thing. You're literally skin and bones. You all dont have any food?!” her face was scrunched up and confused 

“well, yes. And no. We have food just not any edible food that is. Most of it's just expired or rotten by the time we get it” I admitted

“th-that is awful! How in the-” she stopped herself mid sentence as I saw her face transform from pity, to anger and then finally to determination. As she looked down at me and smiled with a will that could move mountains. 

“you know what? I have an idea. Starting tomorrow I'm going to donate fresh food and clothes to all of you in the orphanage. No matter how hard, or how difficult it may be I'm gonna help y'all as best I can. Even if it's only this much. I promise you I'll help you all. Now how does that sound?” at her words my face broke into a wide and happy smile as I tackle hugged her once again thanking her over and over again 

“Grazie, grazie!” I cried happily as she chuckled at me. 

“heheheh, you're welcome Thomas. Now then, get your butt in that tub. We got work to do!”

“yes ma'am!” I saluted her energetically as I marched to the tub with her holding back a snicker all the while. 

Though there was one thought that stuck in the back of her mind. On his back I saw two slits. They weren't scars at all. Not birth marks either. What in the world. Huff, I'll have to ask him later. Got to get ready for tomorrow. Oh Maria, if this really is your boy, what happened to you?


	6. Chapter 5

A smirk crested my face with a chuckle not far behind, it’s sound died on my tongue with a bittersweet taste left behind. I'm glad I was able to meet the Paynes. They really helped so much. (Or way too much in my opinion anyways.) As I kept on strolling down the sidewalk I stopped in front of a small, two story brick building with long and wide glass windows, and an assortment of tables and chairs resting outside of its walls. I housed my hands in my pocket as I looked up at the big old neon sign that fizzled saying. 

“baking paynes”

I snickered, I still can't believe that's their name. I'll give it this, it's really freaking memorable. At the sound of the bell jingling above me a wave of smells invaded me in a second while I felt my body relax bit by bit. The smell of morning coffee was still in the air with its roasty bitter smell, as the sugary scent of fresh sweets flowed in every direction while the heat of the backroom enveloped me in the warmest hug imaginable, decimating any cold I felt a bit ago; It felt like home, Well, as close to a home as I got anyhow. 

The inside of the building was homey and relaxing. Padded dark wood booths rested in front of the windows gifting you a beautiful view of the city, tables and seats peppered every which way around the walkway as a set of stools sat at the counter. Just waiting for a conversation to start as you got hit with scents of fresh baked goods.

At the sound of the bell a patch of brown gray hair raised up at me. 

“sorry we aren't open just ye- oh it's just you Thomas. Well don't just stand out there in the cold, come on in dear” she chuckled motioning me in. Even after all these years she still looked like the same lady who saved me. Minus a few greys and wrinkles here and there, but who am I to judge. But still, at just a sight of her I felt better, warmer, more comfortable. And with that I felt my smirk return in full force. 

“ciao, zietta!” I greeted excitedly twirling on the swivel stool. "How's everyone doin'" I giggled with a sigh and the crack of a smile she answered my question. I guess after the thousand time of tellin' me not to spin in the stool she finally let it go. Yes! A point for the rebellion at last!

"Everyone's fine over here, jus' gettin' ready for the day and all that. Now then, how bout yourself huh? How's your day been deary? Ain't been up to no mischief have ya?" My voice froze while felt a swat drop fall down my back. Note to self, invest in duct tape for smile. Never underestimate a madre. 

"Whaaat? Me? Tsk, nah, I'm a perfect angel. I'd do no such thing heheheh" I broke, I couldn't keep it in. As I saw the infamous cocking of the brow signal my doom. 

"Mhmm, how bad did ya do this time Thomas?" She asked, I scoffed and was about to try this whole charade one more time but the look of a mother that caught ya red handed is too much. 

"Welll, first thing, uh she deserved it. And secondly, I maybe, kinda, sorta, got myself kicked out?" I shrugged smirking sheepishly. Mattie was at a loss for words. Any semblance of speech stopped and started several times as she ultimately squeezed the bridge of her nose and reluctantly smiled at the boy's actions. After all these years she found it hard to be shocked. 

"Jesus help this poor boy, what level did ya do this time?" She muttered fighting to speak without either snickering or gapping in disbelief. 

"Five" he said plainly taking another spin. At the sound of this the baker's eyes widened before nodding. 

"Yeah that'll do it. I understand how bad she is but even she didn't deserve all tha- is that why y'all asked for so many pies? I thought it was someone's birthday!" With my own sigh I rested my head in my hand and tapped a rhythmic beat on the bar below as I pouted. 

"I know, I know, I'm sorry for lyin' but, I just had to do it. It's not like she didn't have it coming!" I groaned to huff. 

"You're Right about that, but tell me this. Please tell me you got pictures" she pleaded. Right after i heard those words my face brightened into my trademark smirk

"Of course!"

"Good, show me!" And with that the both of us started cracking up. And since it had to be done, I humbly gave my account of the events that unfolded. And if someone tells ya I'm lying about recaps, they're probably right, except for when it's something hilarious."

"Oh child this too good, you've got a gift! I'm still tearin' up, you really are somethin' else"at those words my chest felt warm as I smiled brighter than ever. 

"Heheheh, Grazie, grazie. Oh yeah, where are the twins at anyway? I need to show em this"

"Oh, They're in the back helping their father get ready for the rush today. If you're not back inside the orphanage later, swing on by; they want to play with their big brother."

"Sure! I'd love to! Though I gotta ask, how'd ya even know I was lying?" I asked cocking my head to the side. 

"Because of that bad acting you were doing, and of course your smile. You got so much mischief in that little grin of yours that I'm surprised you get a soul to trust you at times."

"Pffft, got it. Take acting classes and get duct tape for my mouth! With that I'll be unstoppable!"

"Heheh, oh lord what a day that'll be. But even with that there's a teensy little secret that'll keep us safe. That's mother's intuition, after raisin' two boys and one prank loving orphan upu get good at finding out their lies" she teased

"Ah, hacks! I call hacks! No one should have all that power!" I yelled before we both fell off into a fit of laughter. As the laughter died down a stray thought flew on my head from the thought of family. "Heh, hey zietta, you said you knew my parents right? Do you think you can tell me a bit about them?" My voice went low as I searched my aunts face for answers. Her lips flattened to a line before she spoke a hum. 

"Hmmm, well, you mother was very kind, patient, and really hot-headed at things that annoyed her. Child, I still remember when we first met. She walked into the bakery one day and something got her so mad she ranted in Italian for ten minutes at your father before they knew each other, as I will tell you she had the fury of hell in her veins. But somehow your father calmed her down. And to this day I still don't know what he said to do it. One more thing about her is that she seems to have your trickster streak. Whenever your ma she smiled it was that same mischievous grin of yours, and if her stories are to be believed she was darn good at making it. Probably why it didn't surprise me finding out about your antics over there. But your father was something else, the man seemed out of this world, he was the most kind, patient, and caring person I ever met. He was also very smart and playful to an extent and all around he was helpful beyond belief. And for some reason, he seemed to give off an aura of hope wherever he went. The man just had a way of making people's lives just a little better. And for whatever reason, he always smelt like ozone, hence why whenever he came in I forced him to use cologne. Ain't nobody got time for that strong smell on him. Heh, and between you and ms" she looked side to side making sure no one was listening as she leaned in.

"He was drop dead handsome, and dang near outshined every man here and got the nickname angel cause of it. Hehe oh Christ those ladies didn't stand a chance against your mom. She ran darn near every lady off when they tried to flirt with your daddy. But honestly though, you seem to favor him too. Got the best of both your parents i'd say. And if I'm still being honest, those two would've loved you to no end, I'm sure of it." After hearing all that a warm smile touched my lips as I could feel my eyes almost tear up. But for now nothing fell. Sliding off the stool I stood up and cracked my back. 

"Thanks Zietta, I appreciated that a lot. Now then, imma see if that ole toucan got her beak outta her behind yet. See ya later!" I waved walking out the door. 

After the bell started mingling Mattie turned her head to the side and called out, "Jack, kids, how's everything going back there?"

"We're almost done dear! Marco, hand me the yeast, and Leo, check on the batches!" He called to his sons. 

"Yes sir!" They said in unison saluting their dad  
"Ha! Jinx, you owe me two of mom's cookies" Leo taunted

"One and half of the second, take it or leave it!" Marco fired back grabbing the yeast

"Hmm, deal!" Leo called rushing the oven as their father laughed shaking his head. The two kiddos were twins, each had the same messy brown-black hair and fair skin. They even were the same heights, the only thing that separates the two are their eyes. Marco had his mother's honey brown orbs where as Leo had his father's emeralds. Leo reached the oven and pulled down the handle, peering into the hot oven as he used his mitted hand to guard from the wave of heat that escaped. As he eyed the cooking goods he noticed a few sparks popping and snapping all around. Squinting his eyes he said

"What the?" And not a moment later the sparks erupted into flames. Eyes widening with fear Leo backed away quickly and called out to Jack. "Oh man-oh man-oh man, Dad! I need the fire extinguisher quick!" Jack dropped the spoon he was holding and rushed towards the extinguisher. Ushering his kids behind him he aimed the nozzle at the fire and attempted to put it out. But it seemed that as the innards of the extinguisher got close to the flames they evaporated on impact. And no matter how much of the extinguisher was sent out the flames only grew in their heat and size. And all the while the family stared at the blood red flames in fear as it seemed to craft a cruel sickening visafe of a smile. While in their minds a voice slithered through as all that filled their minds was a twisted, contorted flame like laughter that made their blood run cold. 

"hehe Heheh, oh, it is so good to be back. Now then, where is he?" The voice groaned as the flame contorted and morphed arms and legs as it now towered over them in its unholy glory. 

Jack looked at his two boys and embraced them. "Both of you go to your mother, I'll protect us don't worry. Go on I don't wanna hear it, go!" He whispered harshly. They nodded and rushed to their mother only to be stopped by a wall of fire. 

"Oh? Did I hear you right? Did you hehe, say you were going to protect them? I haven't heard a joke like that in years. Don't you old man, you are far out your weight class." The monster cooed, as Jack went to fire the extinguisher again, but to his dismay the monster simply raised his hand and burnt the extinguisher to mere ashes. 

"Child of thunder, your clock is ticking" It chuckles 

As I waThomas walked down the street my breath hitched as I grasped my head in agony. My brain felt like it was getting sliced in two. My eyes began to blur as all sorts of images flashed in my eyes quicker than they could weaken my knees. I saw Paynes laying in a pool of their own blood as flames surrounded them. And finally the very last image struck me in my soul as white hot fury and ice cold fear battled in my body as I looked upon a black, red-eyed monster standing over them with a stomach turning smile clear on his face. 

Even to this day I still don't know what took over me. But after those visions tore through my mind I sprinted back to the bakery as quick as my feet could carry me. The storm of my thoughts became a typhoon as a million thoughts and memories flooded my head every millisecond. The most common being stuff like 'what the heck were those visions', y'all better not be dead God help me' , or 'i'm gonna tear that thing limb from limb until he begs for death'. But a few memories nearly stopped me dead in my tracks. I saw a man in gold and white robes, a woman drenched in blood right beside me, and of course a towering monstrosity with eyes of blood and rage laughing his way into my mind. With each memory i felt my legs slow, but when I saw smoke billowing from the bakery I gained a second wind. And at the time without me noticing I kept muttering "not again" even though I didn't know what had happened before. 

Skidding to a halt I pulled my shirt above my nose and mouth before I kicked open the bakery door. I frantically rushed inside gasping for breath that I had lost. As my eyes whirled around for the family. Through my search I saw the parents surrounded by creeping flames. With my body racked with sweat and exhaustion I crouched and dragged the two away from the flames as every part of my body screamed in pain like 'give us a freaking break, stop!'thankfully though I managed to drag them to the door as I muttered 

"no no no no no, don't you two dare be dead," I crouched down and put my head on their chests, horror and sadness filled me second after second until I heard faint heartbeats fill me with relief. Tearing up I thanked the Lord. As I looked for the twins. And right when I turned to look behind me, a roar of broken laughter froze me on the spot as cold sweat replaced the intense heat around me. Slowly, I trembled as I looked behind me. And in the hands of a monster-scratch that, demon. I saw Marco and Leo in its scarred black scaly hands. Just the sight of this made my eyes twitch with fury as my body shook in fear. I felt my fingers tear into my palm drawing blood as I seethed and splattered in rage as I tried to tell out in rage, but my body betrayed me as it only sounded as a squeak. 

"Let them go or so help me Ill-"

"You'll what boy? You'll squeak me to death? Hmm? Heheh, lost for words are we? Heheheh, Ramiel isn't here to save you this time I'm afraid. Oh how long I've waited for this day. I can finally have my prey without interference"

"Listen to me you oversized piece of charcoal! Let them go!" I squeaked

"Heh, walked into that one didn't you hm?" He said letting the children fall. Thomas cried out "fuck!" As he raced to catch them somehow, but all he got for his trouble was a wall sized back hand which sent him careening towards well...a wall. And as he struck the surface he attempted to scream out in pain, but the sounds and feelings of most of his bones breaking turned it into a whimper. And there I was, unable to move and feel as he was at the mercy of this charcoal demon as my vision faded in and out. And during my last piece of consciousness I heard a girl scream a war cry as my vision saw a mechanical angel before I finally passed out


End file.
